bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
'Ruby Rose '''is a huntress "in training" from the world of Remnant. Well intentioned and somewhat hyperactive, Ruby is looking for a permanent two way portal between Rigel Prima and her homeworld of Remnant so that she and her sister can enjoy the best both worlds have to offer. Skills and Abilities Trained by her Uncle Qrow, Ruby is exceptionally skilled in combat, especially in the use of a scythe type weapon. As she designed her own weapon, the High Caliber Sniper Rifle and Scythe, Crescent Rose, it can be inferred that she has extensive mechanical knowledge and design prowess when it comes to dust based weaponry. In addition to her combat prowess and mechanical knowledge, Ruby has an ability known as her "Semblance", hers simply being stated as "speed", how fast she can move and how well she can utilize this speed is theoretically only limited to the will power she exerts. Like most inhabitants of remnant, she can heal wounds and shield herself from damage using a manifestation of her soul known as an "Aura". Ruby's speed has been revealed to be increased on a level she doesn't entirely understand due to a newfound connection to a phenomenon called "The Speed Force" Personality Utterly obsessed with weapons and weapons technology, Ruby strives to learn as much as she can in these areas without getting distracted from her main goal of becoming a huntress. Wanting to become a huntress because of stories of heroes and monsters her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, told her in her youth, she's inherited a strong sense of moral justice and lets her idea of what a "Hero" is supposed to be guide her in most of her life decisions. History Prior to first appearance ''For expanded history see the RWBY Wiki's article on Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and her sister, Yang Xiao Long, were approximately three months away from graduating from Beacon Academy and becoming full fledged huntresses when the team encountered a sort of "Rift storm" that pulled them in. This storm sent the trio into the world of Rigel Prima, but had the seeming consequence of having them appear at different points in the timeline, a few of them arriving sooner than the others. Ruby herself was struck by a bolt of lightning in the rift, leaving her with a large burn scar and a new found connection to the speed force that she'd discover the full extent of later in life. When Ruby actually arrived on Rigel Prima, the girl was comatose in a city several miles out of town, she was nursed and taken care of in that city until she eventually woke up and was told of how they found her, she's yet to tell anyone of these events. While Ruby was still in a coma, Yang Xiao Long's encounter with a Duchess of Lust would cause a copy of Ruby's 15 year old self to be created within a reality marble meant to keep Yang trapped. When the reality marble eventually collapsed, things rushed together and this copy became a sort of faunus hybrid before it managed to escape itself. The copy has since taken on the name "Rouge Lupus". First appearance and beyond Ruby would first resurface after waking up from her coma to help assist the civilians of Wayne Manor in a battle, for awhile after that point she lived in the manor. Meeting up with Weiss and her Sister again, the trio eventually ended up joining the group "Apex Force" Eventually Ruby encountered a girl named Astra practicing a form of magic called Bladecasting, the two quickly hit it off, later going to Apex Tower, where Ruby managed to get Astra an interview to join the team. Due to Ruby's speedy nature she's often multitasking, while in reality a lot of her time is spent with Astra and Weiss, her faster mental processing rate has made it seem like there's more and more time spent apart from them, it's something she's still taking time to adjust to. Relationship Guide *Yang Xiao Long - Sister *Weiss Schnee - Girlfriend *Astra L Bolt - Girlfriend *Blake Belladona - Friend *Joanne Inarison - Future Sister in law. Category:Human Category:Apex Force Category:Characters